There are a variety of languages designed or used for data description, including for example: SQL, XML, CIM, and Hewlett-Packard SmartFrog Version 1. Each of these languages has a different model for defining data.
In the HP SmartFrog Version 1 language, data descriptions in the form of sets of attributes are used to define resources such as computer/network/software resources.
It is an object of the present invention to increase the flexibility of data description languages based sets of attributes.